


Before We Fall

by Mama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama/pseuds/Mama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so this is kind of a short. </p>
<p>Eren and Armin first kiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before We Fall

Eren stood before the rubble that used to be his home. Clutching the last piece of memory of his family in his quivering fist, the key to his basement. His father’s beloved basement. I stood back watching him try to keep whatever he was feeling inside, I watched as he calmly erupted from the inside out and all I wanted to do was hold him in my arms as he had done for me many times before. My eyes hovered over the wreckage, this used to be our home. How long ago? eight years ago? No, ten years ago. It took ten years to reclaim this mass of bad memories and rotted corpses that were left for the birds by the titans. At what cost? Ewrin’s arm? The overturning of our false King and the hatred from the citizens? At the cost of our friends’ lives; Conny, Jean but most importantly Mikasa?

It was only Eren and I now. A thought that I didn’t think would ever come to mind let alone become our lives. It had always been Eren and Mikasa with I as the add-on. We had always been at war. The taste of freedom from being the prey, the freedom of leaving the walls was so sweet in the air that I had not realized what had happened. I can only remember Mikasa mouthing her last words: “Take care of him,”. It was more than I could bear to stand but I kept her promise. I leveled with Eren as he ached in guilt and pain when he came to finding Mikasa not by his side. I buried my sadness and put all my strength into comforting him. Eren had always been the mouthy type, but he laid in silence taking in the truth of a nightmare that became our reality. This scared me more than any titan, more than any foreseeable threat I have ever faced. This silence was filled with anger and rage and hatred, not only of titans but of himself. It scared me to the point of pissing me off.

“Eren,” I said in a low voice but of course he did not answer. “Eren!” I yelled he looked up. His eyes were not the same, they had no life, no purpose and it crushed my heart. “Stop this Eren!” I stood before him and began shouting. “Mikasa is dead, Armin,” He clutched his covers “ She is gone,” “But you are still here!” I felt tears behind my eyes and my face grew warm. “I need you, like you needed her. I understand how you feel,” I looked down as tears fell from eyes to my opened palms as I recalled our first fight against the titans. I remembering reaching out for the one I loved and grabbing nothing. “I need you to be who you were before this, any of this, before this damn war. I need you to be the boy who craves freedom. I need that.” I looked at him. He was tearing up and I couldn’t stop there. “ I can’t be what Mikasa was-- I can’t be strong but I can love you just as much. Give me the chance, please.” I gasped for air and released uncontrollable sobs.

This time, Eren reached for me and pulled me beside him. He took the covers and wrapped them around my shaking body. I couldn’t face him now, so I turned my head away.

“Eren, I-- I love you,” This was my freedom. He craved for a life outside of the walls, I craved for his happiness. I couldn’t take the silence, wiping away my tears I began to get up but he grabbed onto my jacket sleeve.

“Did you know I killed two men for Mikasa,” he asked quietly. Of course I knew! His devotion to her was apparent. I would have found out anyhow if the trials Eren had to face didn’t happen. I swallowed my answer.

“But remember Armin, I chose to die for you,” I turned to face him. In that moment my heart stopped beating. His face was so red and he looked up at me. I sat down beside him again as he wiped away the remaining tears. He bent forward and kissed my lips. His warmth radiated throughout my body. As he pulled away he chuckled.

“Armin, I do I have to say it,” I looked away, I could feel the red take over. Still I would love to hear it. He sighed.

“I love you,” This time it was I who kissed this boy. I could taste his anger, and hatred. I wanted to cover those feelings with what I had. I could taste his fear of losing another someone so close to him. I wanted to assure him that I am to smart to die, especially when I have someone to live for. But the one thing I could taste, the sweetest and warmest taste, the taste of my freedom, his words. They welled up inside of me.

Now, I stood behind him, as that same silence filled the air. I placed my hand on his shoulder, as a grim reminder, that he wasn’t alone. He looked at and sight of relief fell over that stiff face. I grabbed his hand and interlaced his fingers, kissing the knuckles we walked forward.


End file.
